The day I died (a pewdicry fanfic)
by Another Lonely Mask
Summary: I remember looking out at the vast blue that surrounded me. I knew I was drowning but I didn't care it was... Peaceful the only problem I had was that pewdy wasn't here.


Chapter 1; Morning Pewdy

Crys POV

Cry felt nervouse. Really nervouse. Was his bow tie to tight it felt like he was suffacating. "Cry it's time." Ken said. Cry walked over to the gazebo and stood in his place. Wedding music began playing and cry was worried he was going to pass out or faint or something. Then pewdy appeared and began walking down the aisle. (I don't think I spelled that right sorry) he was adorable in his white tux And cry couldn't help but love pewds excited expression. Pewds eyes sparkled with joy. Cry loved those eyes. They never looked at him with doubt only love. Pewdy stood by crys side. "do you cry take pewdy to be your man?" Why was the priest guy calling us by our YouTube names? Whatever. "I do" I said staring into pewds blue eyes. "And do you pewds take cry to be your husband?" "I do!" pewdassails a little quickly. "then I now pronounce you man and husband you may kiss the man" that sounded really awkward to cry but he didn't care. All that mattered was pewds. Cry leaned in to kiss pewdy and just before lathered lips touched; "Aack!"cry shot up in bed to the annoying beeping of his alarm clock. cry smacked the off button. He then picked up the bottle of sleeping pills and looked at the back. "warning may cause sore throat, sleep walking, nightmares-NIGHTMARES?! What's the point in sleeping pills if all it gives you are nightmares?!" Cry through the pills at the wall and with a POP! The lid flew off and the pills went scattering across the floor. I'm not Gay! Cry thought. Ever since he started taking those pills he had had a lot of dreams about pewds but none were like that! relax he told himself pewds still has marzia or whatever her name was so he couldn't date pewds envelope if for some reason he wanted to. He looked over at the ground. "I should probably pick those up" he told himself. He got up put his mask on and started outing pills back in the bottle. He had picked up five or six pills when the door burst open "hey cry!" Cry jumped in shock and dropped the pill bottle along with the few pills he had picked up. "Pewds! What are you doing here?!"cry asked. "you invited me over for pancakes last night remember?" Cry didn't remember actually. "What are those for?" Pewds asked pointing at the pills. "huh? Oh they're sleep pills. I guess horror games started getting to me.." Cry said his voice trailing off. Well he would rather have dreams about pewds then about demented little girls or slender. "here let me help" pewds bent down and helped cry pick up pills. After collecting the pills cry offered to make pancakes. "I can't promise they'll be edible though." Cry said "I'll help you then." Pewds said. Cry had managed to make the badder it was the cooking and flipping thing he wasn't good at. The first one was to runny and fell apart and the second he burnt. "you have to wait till its light brown." Pewds said "well last time I tried that I burnt it." Cry grumbled "here I'll show you" pewdy said. He came behind cry and held the hand cry was holding the spatula with. Cry was glad he was wearing a mask because he was blushing. Pewdy helped guide crys hand as he flipped over a pancake. "see it's not that hard" pewdy said. Cry still thought it was very hard but pewdy made it easier. After a lot of mess making the two had finally made a decent batch of pancakes. After eating and cleaning up pewds left. Cry decided that he should make another rules of rose episode. It had taken him all day to beat the stupid level and by the end of the day cry was exhausted and frustrated. " Brown where are we?!" He asked the the golden retriever on the screen. It whined at him and then sat there. A while later he finally figured out what to do and decided to finish on a good note. Cry clicked off the game and went to bed.

Ch 2; Goodbye Hurts

Pewdys pov

It was cloudy outside. It looked like it was going to rain. Pewdy walked out of the hotel and decided to take a walk. This place was different from Italy. It was warmer here and the Italian food didn't actually taste like the food he ate in Italy. He walked along the streets of the city until he started to get lost then he decided it would be a good idea to go Back to the hotel. When he got there cop cars were parked outside the hotel. "Martzy!" He pushed passed the cop cars to find his beloved martzia talking to a police man. she saw him and ran to him. "Felix! Where were you?!" she was obviously upset. "I was just taking a walk." Pewds said. "A walk?! You were gone for to hours!" She was mad at him. "Felix I'm done with this!" "Martzy! Wait I'm sorry! I should have told you where I was." "it's not just this Felix! When was the last time we spent time together actually dodging stuff huh?! When was the last time you asked how my day was?! When was the last time you said hello?!" She yelled. "you can walk to Italy or better yet stay here with one of your fans!" pewdy tried to stop her but she got in the car and left.

crys pov

cry had been out grocery shopping and was just now coming home. Cry walked into his house and set the bags of groceries down when he heard a small noise. Cry grabbed the baseball bat he kept by the door he slowly crept up to his bedroom door he raised the bat and quickly stepped inside to find pewdy sitting on his bed. Cry dropped the bat and then realized pewds was crying. "pewdy what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Cry hoped he hadn't invited him over in his sleep again and then failed to show up... Again. "I'm sorry I didn't know where else to go I-" pewdy began sobbing again. Cry sat down next to pewds on the bed. "what happened?" Cry asked softly. "My Martzy she-" pewdy began crying again but cry understood what he was saying. "Oh Gosh pewds I'm so sorry." Cry had never seen pewdy upset before. After pewds calmed down cry offered him some coffe. Pewdy explained what happened as they drank coffe. When pewds finished his story cry said "we'll pewds your welcome to stay here fosass long as you like." "really cry?" Pewds asked. "of coarse that's what friends are for." He relied.


End file.
